horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaid
'''Zaid '''was a Carja warlord who served the 13th Sun King Jiran as one of the commanders of units tasked with conducting raids against other tribes for human sacrifice, referred to as the Red Raids. He was second only to Helis in terms of brutality. He was killed by the daughter of a Nora whom he had murdered during one of the raids. History During the Red Raids, Zaid's unit attacked the Nora settlement Mother's Rise. In the course of the raid, Zaid murdered the father of two Nora siblings, Nakoa and Yan, before their eyes. When Jiran's son Avad killed Jiran in order to end the raids and Jiran's other atrocities, and promoted peace and reconciliation with the tribes Jiran father had attacked, Zaid started a slave ring with the men in his former unit, seizing vulnerable members of other tribes, such as those traveling alone in remote areas, to sell as slaves. Meanwhile, he publicly worked at his station at the Carja outpost Daytower on the Carja/Nora border, stoutly claiming innocence of any atrocities if he happened to be recognized by travelers. His atrocities caught up with him when Nakoa, who was determined to exact vengeance on him, and who had left the Nora Sacred Lands in search of him found him at Daytower and attacked him. As usual, he feigned innocence. Ostensibly to show that he did not hold her suposedly misguided attack against her, he had her released instead of detained. His actual motive, however, was that he saw her as a potential victim for his slave ring. To that end, he had his men seize her soon after she left Daytower, traveling alone and unsupported, and with nobody around to see or help her. Like all his victims, he had his men take her to a remote, abandoned Carja outpost and imprisoned there, beating and kicking her every time he went there as retribution for attacking him. Sometime after, however, he was confronted by the Nora brave Aloy, who was searching for Nakoa or what had become of her, for Yan and the siblings' aunt, Solai. When Aloy asked him about Nakoa and his part in the Red Raids, he again feigned innocence. As with Nakoa, he saw Aloy as a potential victim. To set up her capture, he told Aloy that last he heard of Nakoa, she was headed for Lonesome Rock, a remote Carja outpost manned by his men, who would overpower and seize Aloy when she got there. Aloy did indeed go there in search of Nakoa, but killed the men when they attacked her. Finding a trail that evinced the transportation of slaves from the outpost, she followed the trail to the abandoned outpost where Nakoa and other victims were being treated kept. Aloy freed Nakoa and the other victims. But Zaid went to the location with more of his men just as Aloy freed them. He and his men attacked Aloy, but Aloy killed the men and wounded him. Unable to stand, he was helpless as Nakoa took up a spear from one of his men, resolutely approached him, and ran him through with it. Associated Quests * A Daughter's Vengeance Category:Humans Category:Carja Tribe Members